Rude Boy
by Lovely Laughing
Summary: Summary:  Puck is going out of his way to needle Rachel.  Rachel devises a plan to get back at him and it backfires.  No longer a one shot and the rating has been changed for future sexitimes
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Puck is going out of his way to needle Rachel. Rachel devises a plan to get back at him and it backfires. (One shot)**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction! I'm very excited to try it out. I've been a lurker/reader for while now and all the great fics I've read have really inspired me. So thanks to those great writers who got me writing again.**

Rachel Berry was having a bad week. The past weekend had been spent breaking up with Finn Hudson and even though it was by mutual decision it was still not her favorite way to spend a weekend. She foolishly had thought that Monday would be not only the start of the week but of her starting fresh in her new single life. It was like a metaphor and metaphors are very important in life.

As the week went along she felt like she has been adapting well to her new social status. She'd told herself that the whispers and the stares were just something to get used to because when she became a star they will be almost commonplace. What she wasn't prepared for was one of her very own teammates going out of his way to torment her. After last year, Rachel thought all of Glee Club had bonded and looked out for each other. So it came as a complete surprise to her that Puck began slipping back into his old habits of tormenting her. Although she thought, to be fair, he'd yet to throw a slushie on her but it'd only a matter of time.

"I guess it's only natural for Noah to take Finn's side - even though there are no sides," Rachel complained to Tina as they walked into the cafeteria. "But really, must he torment me so? I mean, there are other perfectly adequate ways of showing support for another individual without resorting to immature taunts."

"What did he do?" Tina asked as she set her tray down next to Rachel at the lunch table.

"What _hasn't_ he done is the better question," replied Rachel. "Yesterday, he spent the whole day making out with different cheerios in front of my locker, refusing to move despite my repeated requests that he do just that. Two days ago, he blocked my car in the parking lot and I had to wait for an extra two hours until he finished football practice. He totally made me miss my dance lesson. The day before that, he spent all of glee practice literally pulling my hair and then deliberately stepping on my feet when we were learning the new choreography. I can't imagine what he's going to do next. I fear for my safety."

Tina rolled her eyes at the tirade Rachel was on. At the same time, she was secretly impressed with the amount of words coming out of Rachel's mouth without Rachel even having to stop to take a breath.

"Rachel, stop. It's just Puck being Puck. I don't think he's taking anybody's side in the whole break up. Nobody is. We all saw that you guys weren't happy together anymore. In fact, most of us are relieved since it might mean a drama free practice or two. That might actually help us win Regionals this year."

"I suppose you're right," Rachel sighed as she stood up from the table; only to hear Tina yell, "LOOK OUT!" a moment too late as a huge body slammed into her. Gasping, Rachel tumbled to the ground. Dazed, it took her a moment to realize that Puck had her pinned down and was smirking at her.

"Fuck, Berry. Why don't you look where you're going for once, huh?" Puck drawled as his hands, not so subtly, began running up and down her body. "You okay? Just let me check you for any broken bones and shit," he laughed.

Rachel was stunned. She could hear the laughter of the other students in the cafeteria, but none of that seemed to matter. She began to lose focus because of the tingling feeling Puck's touch was causing. She gasped when his hand grazed over her breast. Puck let out a little chuckle, which was enough to break the spell that Rachel had found herself under, and quickly pushed him off her.

"Ugh! Noah, what is wrong with you! You are the most vile, despicable pig there ever was! There is absolutely no call to be handling me in such a loathsome manner!" Then with a quick turn on her heel, Rachel stormed out of the cafeteria with Tina running after her. The only thing she could hear as the door closed behind her was Puck's loud laughter.

The rest of the day passed in an angry blur for Rachel. All she could think about was trying to figure out a way to torment Puck. She had put up with a lot of his bad behavior in the past, but feeling her up only after knocking her down was the last straw. There had to be a way to get at him, to get under his skin and make him suffer.

Rachel reached for her phone. She needed reinforcements. She quickly dialed Kurt's number, the one person she knew who was as good as her at scheming to get what they wanted.

"Kurt, I need your help."

"Look, Rachel. If it's about giving up another solo, I'm not going to do it. I deserve…"

Rachel quickly interrupted Kurt's dramatic speech. "No, Kurt. I need your help with a problem that's a big pain in my rear. I assume you either saw or heard about what happened in the cafeteria today. Well, I need revenge. Any ideas?"

"Well, well, well. Little Miss Rachel has decided to take on the Big Dog, huh? I think I could be on board with that. You just have to ask yourself… What is Puck's weakness? What does he love more than anything?"

"His guitar?"

"S.E.X."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the truth behind Kurt's statement. Rachel just prayed that whatever Kurt was thinking didn't involve her looking like a sad, clown hooker again.

"What did you have in mind, Kurt?"

The next day, Rachel was nervous. Kurt had come over early before school to help her prepare for their plan. But, as she walked into glee practice, she wasn't entirely sure that she could go through with it.

"Relax, Rachel. You've got this. Just pull out those acting skills you are forever droning on and on about and let him have it with both barrels," Kurt told her when she hesitated in the doorway.

"You're right, Kurt. I just have to look at this as another acting exercise that will further prepare me for a role on Broadway or in film."

As the rest of the Glee Clubbers walked into practice, Rachel's gaze couldn't help but linger on Puck. He had taken off his Letterman jacket and was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt. "He really does have lovely arms," she thought. Just then, Puck saw her looking at him and gave her a big wink before settling into a chair in the back of the class.

"Alright, everyone. I think that–," Mr. Shue started to say, only to be interrupted by Rachel.

"Mr. Shue. I have prepared a little something for practice today, if you don't mind. I think it might work well for our next competition."

"Okay, Rachel. The floor is yours. But, the band isn't here today."

"It's no problem, Mr. Shue. I'm always prepared to sing, with or without the band. A future star like myself should never be caught without proper backup."

Rachel walked over to the piano to stand a little behind it. She quickly bent over to change out of her ballet flats and into a pair of six inch black stilettos. She then whipped her cardigan sweater off, only to reveal underneath, a low cut halter-top with a drape front. The halter did little to hide the fact that she was not, at that moment, wearing a bra. The only part of her outfit that she didn't change was the extremely short, black skirt she was wearing. But, she did take a moment to pull it higher to show off her legs a little more, as Kurt had instructed. Lastly she tilted her head upside down and ran her fingers through her hair. With one fluid hair flip, Rachel had given herself that "I've just had great sex" bed head that was sexy as hell.

Rachel turned and faced the room, and switched on her iPod. She took in the shocked looks of her fellow Glee Clubbers, but it was only one boy's hooded glance that shot her full of adrenaline.

Music started to play and everyone quickly recognized the sounds of Rihanna's "Rude Boy" coming through the speakers. Almost simultaneously, everyone turned their heads and looked at Puck curiously as Rachel began to sing.

_Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?  
Take it, take it baby, baby  
Take it, take it; love me, love me  
_

_Tonight I'ma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'ma let you be a rider  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe  
Tonight I'ma let it be fire  
Tonight I'ma let you take me higher  
Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah  
_

As she sang, Rachel wandered around the room, pausing to flirt with the guys. But she never stayed with anyone for very long, and her gaze kept wandering back to Puck. She didn't want anyone mistake whom this song was really meant for.

_Do you like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah_

_[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder  
Tonight I'ma turn ya body out  
Relax; let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down  
Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger  
Hands up; we could go a little longer_

_Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby  
_

Rachel began to make her way up the back of the room towards Puck, his eyes never leaving her for a second. It was all going according to plan, she thought. A sense of power began to fill her as she saw him shift in his seat, trying to adjust himself.

_Like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah_

_[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy is your big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
_

Rachel finally reached Puck, only to straddle him and began to grind on him. She could feel her plan working as evidenced by the growing bulge in his pants.

_I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no  
I like when you tell me 'kiss you there'  
I like when you tell me 'move it there'  
So giddy-up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now  
Come here right now  
_

Quickly, Puck's hands grabbed her waist as he smirked at her. Only Rachel's extensive training allowed her to hold the note she was singing and move on to the last chorus.

_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

_[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

As the song ended, a silence seemed to envelope the room, only to be broken by Kurt clapping.

Rachel leaned over and whispered into Puck's ear, as she maneuvered herself off his lap, "I hope you enjoyed my performance, Noah."

Mr. Shue realized how much he had lost control of his practice, stood and motioned for Rachel to join him.

"Rachel, as much as I appreciate your… ahem… enthusiasm, I must say that I think that song might be a little inappropriate for the judges. Why don't we all leave early today and take the extra the time to try and brainstorm a more acceptable song choice for us to perform?"

Kurt rushed over to where Rachel was standing and pulled her into the hallway.

"Perfect! Phase one of our plan is now in effect. Make him want you. That way, you have all the power. And when you turn him down in front of the whole school and humiliate him, then the revenge plan will be complete. He worked really hard to get his bad boy rep back after Quinn. Rachel Berry turning him down will totally destroy that."

Rachel sighed. "Kurt, I know I said I wanted to make him pay for messing with me, but do you really think he's going to care enough to come after me?"

"Rachel, you didn't see the way he was looking at you during your song. He looked like he wanted to _devour_ you whole. I tell you, sex is the best way to get to Puck."

"I guess you're right. But, I broke up with him before when we dated, and that didn't phase him."

"That's because you didn't do it publicly. Nobody _actually_ believed you broke up with him. They all just assumed he dumped you."

Rachel stiffened because she knew Kurt was right. She was so far down the totem pole; of course people would think that. She was sure that was what they were all thinking about her and Finn's breakup too, even though it was completely mutual.

"Fine, let's move onto phase two."

"Great. I'll meet you at the mall. Phase two definitely calls for some shopping."

Rachel said goodbye to Kurt and headed toward her car, only stumbling slightly in the ultra high heels she was still wearing. As she stood by her car, rummaging in her bag for her keys, she didn't even notice when Puck approached her from behind. That was, until she felt his moist breath on her ear.

"Berry, that was the most fucking awesome performance you've ever done," he whispered.

Rachel shivered slightly at the sound of his husky voice. She tried to turn and face him, but his hands were suddenly on her hips and his body pressed her firmly into her car.

"No. Noah, what are you doing?" she shakily demanded.

"Well, the way I figure it, that was _you_ issuing _me_ a challenge," he said as one of his hands moved to her stomach and slipped beneath the hem of her shirt. He began to lightly caress the silky skin there.

"Challenge? I assure you, Noah, that I have no idea where you would get such a ridiculous notion."

Using his body to hold her in place, Puck moved his other hand up to Rachel's neck and pulled her dark hair aside. He lightly began to kiss her neck.

"You see, I noticed something about you, Berry. Your feelings for Finn were the strongest when there was some sort of shit keeping you from being together, like Quinn or Jesse. But, when you two finally did get together? Poof! The relationship fell apart."

"That's not true, Noah. Finn and I–"

"Blah, blah, blah, Berry. I've heard it all before. It was the same thing with Jesse St. Douchetard. Before he went all extra douchy with the eggs, and things were good between you two, you did that "Run Joey Run" video. Causing drama. You live for the drama shit, Berry. You need a challenge to give you that adrenaline rush."

Puck's hand moved down from her neck and joined his other one, slipping under her shirt. His hands slowly started to drift upwards until they were fully cupping her braless breasts. Rachel bit her lip to keep from moaning, as his hands began to knead her breasts.

Rachel tried to reply to everything Puck was saying, but it was like she was frozen in place. His hands, his voice and his breath on her neck kept her firmly in place.

Puck lightly chuckled as Rachel let out a small moan.

"So, when you and Finnessa broke up, I decided that I was just the guy to give you what you need, Berry. What you need is someone to push you. I knew it was just a matter of time before you fell into my trap."

"You… you mean, you tormenting me was just your way of flirting with me?"

Puck moved his hands off of Rachel's breasts and down to the edges of her skirt, his fingers tickling her thighs. Rachel's eyes flutter closed.

"It was the opening shot in our little war. Game on, Berry. Game on."

Rachel whirled around as she felt him move away. She could only stare after him as he casually walked away. Trying to gather herself together, she reached into her purse for her phone and frantically dialed Kurt.

"Kurt, I think we may need to rethink phase two."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat in her car at the mall. She was supposed to go inside and meet Kurt to shop for the revenge plan but somehow she just couldn't find it in herself to actually get out of the car.

Over and over she kept replaying what happened with Puck in her head. It was confusing to say the least. What did he mean game on? Did he like her? Did he want to be in a relationship with her or was he just toying with her like a game. She didn't even want to think about the way her traitorous body responded to his touch either. It was like his hands were able to magically make her brain stop functioning.

"What am I going to do now?" she thought.

Just then the door to her car was yanked open as Kurt and Mercedes climbed into her back seat.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel yelped.

"Well, Kurt invited me after he told me all the details of your plan and I knew I just had to get in on it. He kinda deserves it they way he keeps jumping from Glee girl to Glee girl."

Rachel sighed realizing that Mercedes was right she was just another Glee girl for Puck to hook up with.

"Diva, what's got you so sad looking and remember to not frown so much honey it will give you wrinkles."

"Well, Kurt if you must know after you left Noah came up to me in the parking lot…"

"Wait hold up did white boy do anything cause you know I will totally cut him for you."

"No Mercedes, thank you for you protectiveness but Noah didn't hurt me per say."

"Per say? What do you mean per say?" Kurt asked.

Wanting to get the wording just right so as not to divulge the whole story Rachel paused for a moment, "Noah approached me as I was getting in my car and he told me he like my performance which of course I knew he would as it was definitely in my vocal range and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you can sing whatever get to the point" Mercedes huffed.

"As I was saying as before I was so rudely interrupted. Noah approached me at my car and told me that basically everything he had been doing in the past week was to challenge me as he put it. He said I live for the drama so he was giving me what I want. He then told me game on."

"Game on? He said game on? Kurt squealed. "Oh this is even better than I could've hoped for. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Kurt I don't think you understand I don't think I can continue our little revenge scenario."

"Nonsense, all this does is prove that we have him right where we want him."

"That's what I'm afraid off" Rachel thought to herself.

"Listen Rachel, it sounds like Puck is serious about pursuing you if you don't feel comfortable with his advances you don't have to follow through." Mercedes said.

"What! Mercedes you can't be serious! She has to continue I have the next step all planned out. Rachel this is what you are going to do. You have to back off."

"Kurt that's exactly what I'm planning on doing backing off. I'm just a conquest to Noah…"

"No, no, it only appears that you are backing off. You ignore and flirt at the same time. Pretend like you don't see him but then shoot him flirty looks. He won't know what the heck is going on and then whammy you pull him into a closet, rile him up and then walk out. It's perfect!"

Rachel could only stare at Kurt. It was like he was there in the parking lot. What he was describing was just way to close to what actually had happened. Her mind went back to the feeling of his hot body pressed up against her back. His breath warm on her neck as he whispered to her about how much he wanted her and the way his fingertip lit a fire on her skin as they caressed her skin. She just knew that there was no way she could "rile" Puck up and walk away. The way she had reacted proved that much at least.

"No Kurt. I'm done. Although I appreciate you attempts to help me get even with Noah this is further than I want to go. Tomorrow I'm going to ignore Noah and just let things return to normal."

Kurt sighed melodramatically. "I suppose, if you think that you can't pull off the acting. Than I understand."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Kurt's obvious attempt at goading Rachel.

Rachel's face grew cold "Kurt I think its best if you and Mercedes get back into your own cars now. No offense Mercedes but I think I just want to go home and forget this day ever happened."

"No girl, I got you. Come on Kurt you aren't going to win this battle." Mercedes climbed out of the car and dragged Kurt along with her.

Rachel started her car and pulled away leaving a very confused Mercedes and smug Kurt in the parking lot staring after the car. Mercedes glanced over at Kurt and noticed that he was smiling, never a good thing when it comes to Rachel and Kurt. She knew she had to stop whatever plan he's cooked up in his head.

"Kurt I think you should drop whatever it is you are planning."

"Oh nonsense. Did you see the way Rachel was acting in the car? I bet my new Marc Jacobs sweater that Puck got to her as much as she got to him. Oooh this is just too delicious"

"Look Kurt, I know that I was all for messing with Puck but Rachel looked really upset and that changes things." Mercedes warned.

"Cedes trust me when I tell you that Rachel was just upset because Puck got to her and she doesn't know how to handle it. I know exactly how this is going to go. Tomorrow Rachel will ignore Puck, which will cause him to act out again and it will piss her off. She will be back on board with our little plan before school lets out just you wait.

"So you aren't going to do anything?"

"Oh I will but only when the time is right. For now I'm just going to enjoy the show those two will be putting on. It should make for some fabulous gossip." Kurt smiled at Mercedes as he straightened his ascot.


	3. Chapter 3  Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! First off I want to apologize for the lack of updates on this story. I bet you all have given up on me. I don't really have any excuses except for life getting in the way but it's in a good way. I've started a new job in which I hope all of you will watch and support me with. I'm working on the new Glee reality show called "The Glee Project". It's going to be a great show and I'm really excited about it. So keep an eye on Oxygen in June for it. I also promise to try and get back to this story because things should be easing up soon. So stay tuned in more ways than one :) Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N My deepest apologies to those who have read and reviewed my story. I don't really have an excuse. I never meant for it take this long for an update. I didn't think it was possible but I may have got a little burnt out on Glee. When it becomes your job and it's all you kinda think about for 24/7 it's hard to write about it as well. Not to mention the travesty going on with the lack of puckleberry and eww the whole Shelby/Puck thing. So here is a very long overdue update. I think there is probably going to be only one or two more chapters. This stuff is harder than I thought to write so I really do appreciate all the fanfic writers for the amazing work they do. Don't hate me and I love you all if you are still reading.**

It had been 4 days since Rachel sang to him in glee practice and Puck watched as Rachel turns and walks the other way as soon as she see him. Sighing he pushes himself off the locker he was leaning against to follow her and confront her. It's a little fucking confusing that she's avoiding him. He's a badass stud. Usually he had to hose the women off him. What is up with this little midget girl? She should be honored that he came up with that genius plan to win her. Hell, why he was even working so hard to get her is still a mystery to him.

"Just where do you think you are going, Puckerman?" Puck stopped short when Mercedes and Kurt blocked his way.

"None of your damn business Beyonce. Now, you and Chocolate Mama move out of my way before I find a dumpster with your names on it." Puck moved to brush past the two standing in his way only to find Mercedes pushing him right back into a nearby locker.

"Listen up white boy. You may think you're going after Diva but that ain't happening. That girl deserves more than being a booty call for you."

"Whaa…What? I wasn't going after Berry! I don't know what the hell you're talking about.," Puck sputtered. How the hell did these two know about him and Berry? He sure as hell didn't say anything. She must have told them something. That means he did get to her. "What did Berry tell you?" he growled.

"No need to get all caveman, Puck. All we want to make sure of is your intentions toward our little Miss Rachel. If you are serious about pursuing a relationship with her then we might be convinced to help you out. But…" Kurt paused to let Mercedes push Puck harder against the locker. "If you are just out to hump 'em and dump 'em, then we will a big problem."

"Look, I don't see why either one of you is up in my grill or in Rachel's. Besides it doesn't matter what I want anyways. She's avoiding me like I'm Jewfro or something," Puck says dejectedly.

Mercedes and Kurt share a look. Mercedes nods that she and Kurt should leave but Kurt shakes his head no. Mercedes rolls her eyes knowing full well that Kurt has gone into matchmaking mode.

"Today is your lucky day Puck. We are going to help you win the heart of the fair maiden. First off you need to stop chasing after her. She's running scared and if you keep chasing her then she is just going to keep running. You need to take control back and get her to come to you."

"Oh really," Puck sneered "What do you know about hooking up? I'm the king of the studs. I know how to handle chicks."

Kurt laughed. "Chicks yes. Rachel no. What you need to do is hit her where it hurts. Make her notice you. How do you do that you ask? One word: Glee."

That afternoon Puck missed glee practice. At first nobody really said anything. Sure Mr. Shue was annoyed, but he figured it was just Puck being Puck and he knew the boy was good enough to make up for missing one practice. Rachel on the other hand, was confused. She thought for sure Puck would be there, harassing her in some way. She had a carefully thought out plan on how to deal with him and everything.

The rest of the practice went by in a blur and so did the next two days. Rachel was now completely mystified. Puck hadn't approached her once. It was like she just stopped existing to him. She didn't realize how much she got used to having his hazel eyes follow her everywhere. She actually missed the tingle it gave her.

The next day was the same thing. No Puck. By the end of practice Rachel was starting to get mad. First of all, there is no reason for him to be missing glee practice everyone knows how important each rehearsal is. Second, he can't avoid her. She was avoiding him! He knows that. He was supposed to be waiting for her and watching. Rachel sat in the choir room and silently fumed.

The rest of the glee club started to file out everyone keeping their distance from Rachel. They all recognized the warning signs of a major Rachel Berry rant brewing. The only person brave enough to approach her was Finn.

Rubbing the back of his head he slumped down next to her. "Umm, Rachel… I…"

Woken out of her trance, Rachel quickly composed herself to engage her ex-boyfriend in conversation. "Yes, Finn? What can I help my co-captain with the fine afternoon?"

"Umm, yeah. That's exactly what I want to talk to you about. Co-captain stuff…"

"Really? Oh! That's so great that you are taking an active interest in your role. You know, it's really important for a team…"

"Wait… Yeah! Oh, umm... What I'm trying to say is that Puck hasn't been here for the last couple of practices..."

Rachel's eyes began to squint and her hands balled into fists like she would have slugged the mowhawked boy if he was in front of her.

"I know. His behavior is completely unacceptable. If he were here I would give him a very stern talking to. He has to take Glee seriously. He just has too!" Rachel said with an air of desperation that surprised even her.

"Oh, good. Then you'll do it."

"Do what, Finn? I'm afraid I'm a little lost in what you're referring to."

"Talk to Puck. I mean, I can't do it he would never take me seriously, but he might actually listen to you." Finn stood up and started to back away from Rachel. Ok… Awesome I'm going to be late for … aahhh … ummm a meeting with the coach. Yeah! that's it. Ok. Bye, Rachel," Finn quickly ran from the room leaving a stunned Rachel behind.

Outside the door Kurt and Mercedes watched as Finn made a fast getaway from the choir room.

"Do you think she bought it?" Mercedes asked.

"Cedes, how can you doubt my master plan? I told you, getting Finn to make Rachel go over to Puck's house was going to be easy, especially with some stepbrother blackmail. She'll never suspect that we pushed Finn to do it. Nor would she suspect Finn of ever wanting to push her into Puck's arms."

The two friends watched as Rachel sat up a little straighter and then gathered up her things. As she strode past the place they were hiding they could hear her muttering under her breath. "It's for Glee. It's for Glee. You can do it. It's for Glee".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here it is the last chapter. It's kinda my first time writing smut. It's really much harder than I thought it would be. I hope it turned out ok for everybody. Thank you to everybody for all the alerts and interest in this story and sticking through such a long hiatus. **

**Oh and I forgot to mention this before… I don't own Glee or the characters this is just my way of making my world a happier place with Puckleberry.**

Rachel pulled up to the Puckerman residence with a resigned sigh. She sat in her car just staring at the house.

"How can one house hold so much potential for terror?" she thought. "Pull it together Rachel. If you let this one boy affect you this much, how will you be able to face all the millions of adoring fans who will be crowding around your dressing room door one day?"

With a deep breath she pushed open her car door and walked toward the front door of the house.

Inside the house, Puck had been watching her from behind the curtains. "Fuck me if Hummel wasn't right!" He muttered. He noticed the deep breath and the resolute way she seemed to hold herself. It was almost as if she was preparing herself for battle.

"Don't worry, baby. This is one fight that will be both of our pleasure for you to lose," he chuckled to himself.

Just as Rachel was knocking on the door, it swung wide open.

"What's up, Berry?" Puck smirked from his spot in the doorway. Rachel just stared at him. Her mouth went dry as she took in the way his tight jeans hugged his thighs and his sleeveless shirt seemed to only make his lovely arms look even more impressive. Puck noticed Rachel staring at his arms and decided to have a little fun by flexing the muscles just a bit.

Puck's flexing startled Rachel into speaking. "Noah, as co-captain of the glee club, it's my responsibility to make sure all of our members are attending practice. We need everyone's full participation if we hope to win this year."

"Chill babe. I take glee seriously but I need some time away. You know, some me time."

"Me time? What do you mean by me time Noah? What could you possibly be doing that was more important than practice?"

"Oh, you know… stuff"

Rachel seethed. Knowing that Puck blew off glee and her to do what he called it stuff was not acceptable.

"No, Noah, I don't know what this stuff is that you are referring to. If you are talking about your cougars then I suppose I now know where your priorities lie. I guess I'll have to make sure that we tell Mr. Shue to include you as little as you as possible since you obviously can't be trusted."

Rachel quickly turned on her heel and was ready to leave when Puck grabbed her arm, keeping her in place.

"What? Wait. No, I wasn't with any cougars. I gave them up. I haven't been with anybody for weeks. Well actually, not since I heard about you and Finnocence breaking up."

Rachel turned back around and looked at Puck with wide eyes.

"You… since me and Finn… What does that mean, Noah?"

Puck sighed. This wasn't turning out at all how he hoped it would go. He thought she would come over in a rage. She's yell at him and then they would have some hot make up sex. He didn't think that they would actually have to talk about their feelings and shit. He's a badass. He doesn't do that. Well, at least he didn't, he corrected himself, as he looked down into her hopeful eyes.

"Look, come inside. I don't want all the neighbors to witness this. Bad enough my badassness is going to take a hit. Don't need an audience.

As Puck watched Rachel walk into the house, he remembered what Kurt had said and what had started this whole thing. Control. He needed to take control of the situation.

"Come with me, Berry," Puck said as he started up the stairs to his room.

"Wait, Noah. Why are you going upstairs? Downstairs is a perfectly acceptable place to converse," Rachel replied nervously.

"Don't care. Going upstairs. If you want to talk, then you know where I'll be," Puck tossed over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom

Rachel knew that she was at a crossroads. She knew exactly what would happen if she climbed those stairs. If she was truly honest with herself, she knew what would happen the moment she pulled into his driveway. It was hard for her to admit, but she wanted Puck. It seemed like every day he was growing more and more into Noah and not Puck. Ever since he joined glee he seemed to be the one that was always there for her. The one who the truly stood up for her even if it was just to the other gleeks. The one who arranged the Barbarvention with Kurt. The one who wanted to beat Jesse's face in after the egg incident.

But, Rachel also knew that if she went up there and fell under his spell that would be a mistake as well. She knew that Puck was way more complicated than Finn. Finn, for the most part, she could control and get her way with. Puck was just as stubborn as her. She wanted Puck, but she needed to make sure it was on her terms. Their little war for control in their burgeoning relationship was still going strong.

Remaining downstairs, Rachel decided to accept what was going to happen instead of leaving but if she was accepting she was doing it on her terms. She calmly sat down on the couch and made herself at home. She started to text Kurt about the latest update with Puck, humming to herself in anticipation. It wasn't long before Puck came back downstairs to see what had happened to her.

"What the fuck, Berry? Just make yourself right at home why dontcha?"

Rachel laughed to herself, knowing that the fun had just begun. "Why, Noah. I told you I wasn't going to go up to your room and since we still have matters to discuss, I thought it best to just wait for you to finish your business upstairs. I mean, I anticipate your mother and sister being home soon and I always love to converse with them. They are truly lovely every time I see them at temple."

Puck snorted. He knew that his mother had a serious hard on for Rachel, the perfect potential Jewish daughter-in-law. "Well, you would have a long wait since they both went to visit my nana." Puck leaned against the wall at the foot of the stairs, his delight at their game evident by the smirk on his face.

Rachel stood up and marched over to Puck, her hands just itching to slap that smirk right off his face. Puck straightened up as Rachel came to stand before him. They stared each other down. Neither one of them was willing to give an inch of control over to the other one.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours to Rachel. The tension between them seemed to crackle and whip around them like a live wire. Puck would twitch like he was holding himself back and Rachel would hold her breath waiting for him to make the first move.

Finally, Puck muttered a "Fuck" and grabbed her and pulled her in close to his body. His lips found hers in a heated kiss that seemed to explode with all the passion they had been keeping at bay for days.

Rachel moaned as his lips found hers and he took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue into her mouth, further heating up the kiss. When they finally broke apart to breathe, all they could do was once again stare at each other as they panted, trying to catch their breaths.

This time it was Rachel who pulled Puck towards her, once again locked into a heated battle with their lips. He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up so she had little choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. He turned and carried her up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom, Puck let Rachel slowly slide down his body until she was standing once more. He wanted her to feel how she affected him. How, just them kissing alone made him completely hard.

When she felt his hardness, Rachel could feel her body responding as well. "Noah," she moaned.

Puck closed his eyes when he heard his name on her lips, the sheer power of that moan making him feel weak in the knees. He's never had a girl affect him so much.

Puck reached up to gently caress Rachel's cheek. He paused for a moment, even though it killed him to ask, "Rach, are you sure? You have to be sure, because this isn't just a one-time deal. If we do this, then that's it. You're mine."

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat at his words. This is what she wanted when she was singing to him. This is what felt more right than anything she'd ever experienced.

"I'm sure, Noah. But, if I'm yours, then you're mine too. We will be in this relationship together as equals."

Overcome, Puck swept her up in his arms to lie her back on the bed. He ran kisses all over her neck and shoulders, pausing only to create his mark so that everyone else would know that she was taken and that she was his.

Rachel's hands gripped his mohawk tightly, as she relished in the feeling of his body on top of hers. Her anxious hands pulled on his shirt prompting him to take it off. As Puck reached up and took off his shirt, Rachel quickly undid the buttons on her blouse. Puck's mouth went dry as her perfect breasts were exposed to him for the first time. Even in the simple, light pink bra she had on, she was perfect.

Almost reverently, he reached down and undid the front clasp on her bra. His eyes never leaving hers, as he moved his mouth down to her pert breasts. Rachel's hands automatically gripped his Mohawk again and reveled in the feeling of Puck nibbling on her chest.

Puck continued to lick and suck Rachel's breasts until her nipples had tightened with arousal, much to his satisfaction. He pulled back to examine his work. He chuckled as Rachel looked at him curiously. "Damn, you have some good berries, Berry." Rachel rolled her eyes at his crude joke and huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"No. Rachel, don't. I'm sorry. Look, what's the use of doing it if it can't be fun?" Puck teased. His hands slowly drifted down to the hem of Rachel's skirt. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, as his fingers roamed under her panties. "I think that you are the most gorgeous girl in the whole world and I would spend every minute of my life worshipping you and your body if I could."

Rachel sighed at Puck's words and then gasped at the finger he slipped into her. He slowly worked his finger in and out, as he leisurely sipped at Rachel's lips. Rachel began to feel a burning tightness in her stomach as Puck continued to work her with his fingers. It grew and grew until she cried out as her release hit her. Puck watched her as she came, knowing that for him, there would never be a moment like this ever again.

While Rachel came down from her high Puck took a moment to fully remove her skirt and his pants. He grabbed a condom from the box by his bed. Rachel watched with hungry eyes as Puck smoothed the condom on his erection.

Suddenly, Rachel reached up and pushed Puck down on the bed. She positioned herself over him and waited. "Fuck, Rachel. What are you waiting for?" Puck panted.

"Noah, that orgasm was lovely and sweet but I've had enough of sweet. We're going to do this my way and I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow," Rachel said, as she finally lowered herself onto him.

Puck's eyes rolled into his head at her words and the feeling of her surrounding him.

Rachel started to ride Puck hard and fast. "Oh god, Noah. You feel so good inside me."

At her words, Puck gripped Rachel's hips and quickly repositioned them so that he was behind her and she was on all fours. "If you wanna fuck, Rachel, then let's do this right"

Their movements became frantic as they each reveled in the feeling of their bodies being joined. Puck began to feel a familiar tightening in his balls and he knew he was close. He reached around to pluck at Rachel's nipple, causing her to grunt her approval. Just as he was about to lose it, Puck felt Rachel begin to orgasm. With a hoarse cry, he let go as well.

Pulling out of Rachel, Puck collapsed next to her. Groaning, he got up to remove the condom. Rachel watched him out of the corner of her eye. Smiling, she sat up and started to sing.

_Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me._

Puck laughed and dove back into the bed, grabbing Rachel and tickling her until she stopped singing. Brushing the hair off her face, Puck leaned in and slowly kissed her. He whispered, "Baby, I'll be your rude boy forever."


End file.
